Young samurai: Sea voyage
by foxexcel
Summary: This book is about the voyage in-between when he leaves japan and when he arrives at England. Jack Akiko and Yori travel out to the distance not knowing what to expect. Soon however problems form and the gang will have to work together to over come them.


**Young samurai:sea journey**

**The 2 samurai Akiko and Jack and young monk Yori have escaped japan however despite having left some obvious dangers ( the shogun, Dragon eye, kazuki and samurai in for the reward) his adventures have certainly not finished.**

**Note: I'll like to thank the young samurai series for inspiring me as well as my school library for having the books.**

Chapter 1

Jack was looking back at the horizon trying to get a final glimpse of Japan , which had been his home for so many years. He felt sad at hat he had left behind his adoptive father, Masamoto ; his samurai and ninja friends and the stage and beautiful traditions that had once been so unfamiliar but became part of his everyday life. Looking on the bright side he had 2 of his friends Akiko and Yori who showed their loyalty by joining him to England. England had once sounded so great but now he was looking down to it the only thing he was looking forward to seeing was Jesse his sister.

While Jack was recalling all his memories one of the ship crew members came.

"Hey mate what you're thinking." Said John the deck mopper "I know you must be sad at leaving Japan but frowning about it won't change a thing. Look we're only 2 years away from seeing your family and going to your motherland."

Jack looked up to see john's bright face beaming down at him. His words told him he should be happy he was coming back. But japan was already deap into his heart and he couldn't just forget it. Jack replied in a almost cool with a hint of sadness:

"Japan was a second home to me. I learnt a lot over there and managed to meet friends and defeated my nemesis Dragon eye in the process. If it wasn't for Japan I wouldn't be the same person I am today."

"I see. Well have it your way. However you can join us after dusk on the bottom deck for a few tales everyone is eager to hear your tale."

John then walked off and continued his job of washing the deck. It was midday and the sun was beating on him like mad so Jack decided to go on the lower deck and stay in the shade where he could cool down. Jack want down and on his way almost fell down thecreaky steps . Using hisninja training he managed to gain balance and jump on the bottom where he was safe. The lower deck was slightly larger then the Alexandria and had one storage room full of food ,gun powder, canon balls, looty from various fights spices silk and of course cannons and firearms. It also served as the lounge where the crew hanged out after work . The dust ,spices and gunpowder gave the room a strange smell. The repeated thump of the waves could be heard over the continues gossip of the crew. Jack slowly crept to his room, which was in the bottom left , he slowly opened the door to find Akiko there drawing some sketch on the wall. Akiko looked back and saw jack standing there.

'Jack Kun.' She bowed "I've been looking everywhere for you. Look it's a drawing of the niten ich ryū. Jack looked at the picture it consisted of the entrance and various buildings and trees . Memories of his days with Akiko and Yamoto flooded his head.

"Akiko. It looks great. I love it."

On these words Jack got lost in Akiko's dark brown eyes forgetting everything he was doing as they bot stared into each other until akiko broke out of it.

"Jack. Jack! Are you all right? Take this seat."

"It's fine. I'll sit on the floor besides how did you get that ink."

"I found it behind one of the cannons. It was almost empty and was about to spill."

"You shouldn't of taken it. We don't know who it belongs Don't worry I'll explain. Anyway do you miss Japan because I do?"

"I miss it a lot especially my family and freinds but I'm glad that I came with you. Forever bound to one another."

At this they shuffled closer to each other and their faces came closer until it was only an inch away and Jack could see strandsof dark hair fall on his face. They were about to get closer when a knock came from the door.

" The captain is requesting Jack fletcher to talk to him . Alone." Said a deep voice. Jack backed of. What had he done now.

"I'll be back in a minute." he said and ran out with a million questions in his mind.

Note: feel free to criticize.


End file.
